1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an optical film having a ¼ wavelength retardation effect, a polarized film and a gap layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display panel is promoted as the mainstream production of display devices due to its advantages such as light weight, thin structure, low power consumption and low radiation. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional display device. As shown in FIG. 1, a cover lens 102 and an optical clear adhesive (OCA) 104 are disposed on a conventional liquid crystal display panel 100. The cover lens 102 is able to improve protection capability of the liquid crystal display panel 100 against external forces. When ambient light 106 penetrates through the cover lens 102, the optical clear adhesive 104 and the liquid crystal display panel 100, the optical clear adhesive 104 could ensure less reflection at the interface B between the cover lens 102 and the optical clear adhesive 104 and at the interface C between the optical clear adhesive 104 and the liquid crystal display panel 100.
However, the skills related to the optical clear adhesive 104 are still immature, the yield is low and bubbles occur frequently during manufacture process, furthermore, the optical clear adhesive 104 could not be reworked, so the defects of the optical clear adhesive 104 may cause the scrap of the whole display device and serious impact on the yield elevation. Additionally, the display device is usually integrated with touch control function. The conventional liquid crystal display panel 100 as the structure shown in FIG. 1 may be distorted when being pressed by the user for touch control, and thus the components of the liquid crystal display panel 100 may be permanently damaged. Accordingly, a display device with better design to overcome the problem of ambient light reflection and to possess the good buffer capability against external forces is required to facilitate the touch control operation.